The White Gryphon
For other uses of 'White Gryphon,' see the disambiguation page. Synopsis The story takes place ten years after the end of The Black Gryphon. The k'Leshya tribe of the Kaled'a'in nation, along with the gryphons, some hertasi, tervardi, and kyree, have fled from the gates that they escaped before the Cataclysm from the end of the mage wars. They have traveled very far and have reached the ocean, and now have established a city called, White Gryphon. The city is named based on its shape, a large gryphon preparing for flight over the ocean, and the white gryphon, Skandranon. The city has established a council to govern all aspects of the city life. The council members consist of Skandranon, Amberdrake, Cinnabar, Judeth, and Snowstar. The Cataclysm has led to mage storms that cause magic to be unstable, meaning that many that had the mage ability have lost their powers, or are seriously weakened. Amberdrake as one of the council members brings up a man that is practicing as a kestra'chern illegally. Judeth orders for the arrest of this man, Hadanelith, through her position as the leader of the newly established Silver Gryphons. Hadenalith is arrested while he is molding a woman to be his slave. The city does not have a jail, and his crimes are not severe enough for instant death, so the Silver Gryphons decide to exile him to the forests on one side of the city, presuming that the animals will take care of him. Hadenalith is very upset about the interruption to his deeds and swears revenge on Amberdrake and White Gryphon. Later, there are ships spotted by a gryphon, and Skandranon is contacted using the city's mind connection, Kechara. Kechara has been recruited by Judeth and is being used as a communication relay for the Silvers in White Gryphon. Some of the council members, Skandranon, Amberdrake, Judeth, and Tamsin, arrive on the dock and await the people to exit the ships. Amberdrake has identified the crewmen as members of the Haighlei Empire, a nation of all black people. Three Haighlei officials exit the ship and claim that the land that White Gryphon is built on is part of their country. Judeth makes a stand claiming that the gryphons flew from one part of the land to another and never saw any markers that showed that the land belonged to any other place. At this time, the officials finally notice Skandranon and decide that they need to contact their home city. After the discussion with their leaders, the officials decide to stay in the city of White Gryphon and send Skandranon, Zhaneel, and their children (Tadrith and Keenath), along with Amberdrake, Winterhart, and their daughter (Windsong) back to their nation as a diplomatic delegation. Characters * Skandranon Rashkae * Judeth * Kechara * Amberdrake * Winterhart * Zhaneel * Gesten * Aubri * Hadanelith * Stirka * Snowstar * Cinnabar * Tylar * Retham * Vetch * Telica * Dianelle * Suriya * Gaerazena * Bethia * Yonisse * Vikteren * Tadrith * Keenath * Cafri * Tamsin * Shalaman * Silver Veil * Windsong * Jewel * Corvi * Leyuet * Palisar * Makke * Shelass * Lionwind * Kanshin * Jacony * Lakshe * Poldarn * Noyoki * Sulemeth * Ibram * Summerhawk * Jessamine Places * White Gryphon * Western Sea * Council Hall, White Gryphon * Haighlei Empire * Kmbata Empire * Khimbata, Kmbata Empire * Dakola District, Khimbata Terminology * Mage storms * Teleson * Silver Gryphons * Truthsayer * Eclipse Ceremony * Lion Lilies * Spears of the Law Awards * Nomination, Science Fiction Book Club Award (Book of the Year), 1995 Translations French: * Le Griffon Blanc, translated by Anne-Virginie Tarall, Presses Pocket, 2001 Polish: * Biały Gryf, Zysk i S-ka, 1998 See also * Books by chronological order * Chronological order of books: expanded edition * Books by publication order * Books by series Category:Books